1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of light attaching devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of mounting devices have heretofore been proposed for use particularly in mounting signs or lights to vehicles. Examples of these prior art devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,230,653 issued to F. E. Rice; 3,258,232 issued to S. C. Nestegard; 3,440,748 issued to J. C. Hackley; and 3,474,411 issued to C. E. Collins. Another similar device which is a magnetic holder is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,022 issued to E. F. Staver. Most vehicles have curved surfaces at the desired location for the mounting of the light or sign. Thus, if the light or sign is not provided as original equipment with the vehicle, then substantial modification of the vehicle is required such as drilling various holes through the vehicle walls in order to secure the light or sign to the curved surface of the vehicle. A solution to this problem is to utilize a flexible magnetic sheet which will conformingly attach to a curved metal surface such as found on a vehicle. The apparatus disclosed herein is provided with such a flexible magnetic sheet.
A major problem occurs in securing the electrical wires to lights which are mounted to a flexible magnetic sheet. Typically, the wires are secured to the magnetic sheet by adhesives but will eventually extend freely through the air from the magnetic sheet to the electrical light. The solution to this problem such as in the apparatus disclosed herein solves this problem by electrically connecting the light to the mounting bracket which is secured to the magnetic sheet with the mounting bracket in turn being electrically connected to the electrical wire by means of the fastener securing the bracket to the magnetic sheet. A flexible covering may therefore be secured to the magnetic sheet, thereby covering the electrical wiring, the fasteners securing the mounting bracket to the magnetic sheet and portions of the mounting bracket.
The apparatus disclosed herein also provides flexible magnetic pads securable to a vehicle. The electrical cable connecting the light assembly to the source of electrical power is then attached to the magnetic pads by means of covers secured to the pads. The complete apparatus including the light assembly and the magnetic pads for attaching the cable may be quickly and easily mounted and de-mounted from a vehicle.